Perenne
by Misses Histery
Summary: UA. Sabían que al comenzar esa nueva etapa la decisión sería inamovible sin embargo se acostumbraron rápidamente uno al otro mejor de los que esperaban y esas pequeñas experiencias de sus vidas era lo que les dejaba con deseos de más.
1. Chapter 1

Nota inicial: Hola, básicamente soy casi nueva en este fandom ya que hace poco comencé a ver SNK y bueno, he de decir que me enamoré profundamente del Levihan, no me importa lo que los demás opinen de esa pareja, me encanta. Así que estos pequeños drabbles o one-shots son en honor a ellos y en honor al amor que les agarré así que, espero sea de su agrado y me lo dejen saber.

Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de su autor Hajime Isayama, por contrario las historias son completamente mías.

Descripción: Levi y Hanji son una pareja establecida, llevan algunos cortos años viviendo juntos así que las situaciones presentadas aquí en sí son del mismo universo alterno, en la misma circunstancia.

Alertas: Ninguna.

* * *

**Prenda.**

**.**

― ¿Qué haces con mi camisa? ―preguntó dándole una mirada de arriba hacia abajo varias veces sin realmente despegar al cien por ciento su mirada de las torneadas y largas piernas de la mujer que estaba frente a él vistiendo únicamente una de sus tantas camisas blancas que si bien no eran realmente grandes al menos eran lo suficientemente largas para cubrir el trasero de ella, su muy provocativo trasero.

Ella ignoró la mirada punzante de él y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el hombre llegase a su hogar y la encontrase bailando una canción cualquiera popular de la radio mientras cocinaba la cena. ―Es cómoda.

―Hanji, son las malditas nueve de la noche, ¿qué haces a las nueve de la noche vestida únicamente con mi camisa?

La aludida subió bajó los hombros mientras apagaba uno de los quemadores de la estufa dando por terminada su labor con la cena. ―Llegué y tomé una ducha, me dio pereza buscar entre mi ropa y como tu cajón estaba entreabierto fue más fácil tomar esto ―una mentirilla que bien pasaba por alto para él puesto que algo que el hombre sabía perfectamente es que siempre dejaba bien ordenado todo su armario.

Levi se acercó a ella, levantó su rostro para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos cubiertos por sus típicos anteojos. Hábilmente colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella pegándola a su cuerpo y descendió sus manos hasta llegar a los glúteos femeninos. ―Maldita sea Hanji.

Ella soltó una risita culpable al verse descubierta sin ropa interior, sólo con la camisa de él como única prenda que cubría su muy grácil cuerpo. Le encantaba hacer eso, le fascinaba tentar a su pareja de esa manera. Sabía perfectamente lo que causaba en él cuando utilizaba su ropa, así sea el más desgastado pantalón deportivo hasta su más costosa camisa de vestir, todo tenía el mismo desenlace cuando se lo ponía: un Levi que enloquecía poco a poco queriéndole arrancar la maldita prenda para tocar con plena libertad el cuerpo que tanto adoraba, besarlo y después enterrarse en ella hasta dejarla exhausta sin siquiera poder levantarse.

―Espera Levi ―detuvo las peligrosas manos del hombre antes de que fuese demasiado tarde como para que ella tuviese autocontrol. ―La comida se va a enfriar.

―Al carajo con la puta comida ―y aunque la mujer era más alta que él eso no era impedimento para sus muy bien formados músculos y la extraordinaria fuerza que tenía. La levantó sin problema alguno haciendo que ella enredase sus piernas en la cintura de él y comenzando a devorar los carnosos labios femeninos, ella lanzó una risa divertida y perdió contra Levi abrazándolo posesivamente del cuello dándole batalla en la guerra de besos; y con gran maestría él se dirigió a su habitación con ella en brazos, lugar del cual no la dejaría salir por un largo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a quienes se han pasado a leer este pequeño fic, les dejo el segundo one-shot y espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Manos.**

**.**

Ella gruñó por quinta vez en el día, estaba molesta, muy molesta. Quizá era una estupidez mínima y su comportamiento era más bien parecido al de una niña malcriada pero carajo, ¿qué le costaba darle la jodida mano?

Todo iba bien, era una de sus tantas salidas casuales de compras al supermercado para renovar su despensa y comprar artículos de higiene que ya hacían falta en casa, una cosa sencilla entre cualquier pareja que vive junta desde hace algunos años, sin embargo las cosas se distorsionaron cuando ella se encontró con su viejo amigo de la secundaria: Moblit.

Un chico que en sus tiempos de estudiantes se la pasaba pegado a Hanji como si fuese su sombra, siempre metía los mismos profesores que ella y sus proyectos los hacían juntos como uña y mugre, cosa que le molestaba demasiado a Levi ya que siempre que iba a buscarla ahí estaba Moblit detrás de ella como perrito fiel siguiendo a su dueño, pues ese perro se podía ir al carajo. Debía admitir que fue demasiado insistente al querer acaparar toda la atención de Hanji para él, sin embargo Levi ya conocía los sentimientos de ella, y a pesar de que en ese tiempo no eran una pareja oficial ya había pequeñas demostraciones de afecto que él le toleraba pues no era una persona abierta emocionalmente y menos en público. Una de las cosas que le permitió a Hanji fue agarrarse de las manos, de hecho cuando ella dio por entendido que serían una pareja formal fue cuando él la tomó de la mano por primera vez en los pasillos de la preparatoria a la que ambos asistían.

Así fue como le ganó a Moblit en la conquista de su novia o mejor dicho casi esposa, aún no se lo proponía formalmente porque sentía que no necesitaban de esas estupideces para estar juntos.

Pero en esa ocasión no le hizo gracia ver a Moblit, en realidad nunca le gustó verlo ni le gustaba verlo cerca de Hanji a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que era el mejor amigo de ella.

De entre tantos malditos supermercados tuvo que visitar exactamente el mismo que ellos y a la misma jodida hora. Lo había divisado él primero desde lejos y había jalado a Hanji al lado contrario de donde él estaba, sin embargo en un punto él la vio y se acercó feliz como siempre a saludarla con uno de sus abrazos. Como Moblit había estado haciendo ya una maestría a las afueras de su ciudad hacía mucho que Hanji no lo veía, así que el típico abrazo corto se convirtió en uno muy efusivo que no le hizo nada de gracia a Levi y mucho menos porque estuvo ahí parado como idiota al menos quince minutos mientras Hanji le preguntaba acerca de su experiencia y bla, bla, bla. Sólo hasta que él carraspeó fue que ella se dio cuenta de que se estaba molestando, Moblit fue el que decidió cortar con la conversación para dejarla a solas con su novio. Se despidió de ambos con cordialidad.

Entonces Hanji quiso volver a tomar la mano de Levi para continuar con sus compras pero él se zafó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás, ella le pidió que no se comportara como adolescente celoso, él negó estar celoso y le dijo que simplemente si le avergonzaba que sus amigos los vieran caminando de la mano sería mejor no hacerlo. Hanji se preguntó el porqué de su comentario y analizó que cuando Moblit se acercó ella soltó instintivamente a Levi para saludar a su amigo.

Así que por ende la molestia también la albergó a ella por el hecho de que Levi se molestase por algo tan absurdo. Aunque pensando las cosas ella sabía bien que Levi podía ponerse pesado a veces porque era un tanto posesivo y nunca había hecho buenas migas con Moblit pero hacía su esfuerzo para tolerarlo y no mandarlo a la mierda como le gustaría. Quizá llegando a casa hablaría con él respecto al tema.

De repente sintió una calidez nuevamente en su mano, Levi la había vuelto a tomar de la mano y la miró a los ojos, le expresaba algo que decía más o menos así "ya sé que soy un idiota malnacido, lo siento, procuraré no ser tan rudo con el tarado ese", ella le sonrió y le sostuvo la mano también.

Lo bueno de ellos es que sus enojos sólo duraban máximo quince minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué el último capítulo, lo cierto es que ya tenía este capítulo escrito pero por una u otra razón había olvidado subirlo, lo lamento jeje.

Gracias a los lectores y a quienes han dado follow/fav, espero leerlos en alguna ocasión especialmente para saber si está siendo de su agrado.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Baño**

**.**

En el hogar solamente se podía escuchar el sonido de las manecillas del reloj que marcaban cada segundo de insoportable silencio para él, se había dicho a sí mismo que realmente no importaba que su presencia no estuviese a su lado, se había dicho que así por fin podría tener un poco de paz en el torbellino que ella causaba con cada día que pasaba, sin embargo había llegado a su límite.

Ya con ese día eran cinco en total en los que Hanji no salía de su maldito estudio, odiaba definitivamente las temporadas en las que la integraban a proyectos de investigación porque ella se sumergía tanto que hasta olvidaba comer. Si no fuese porque él le llevaba desayuno, comida y cena a su estudio ella seguro ya habría muerto de inanición. Pero su rutina de esos últimos cinco días era: Él se levantaba temprano, se bañaba, cocinaba el desayuno para ambos, degustaba sus alimentos solo porque la excéntrica mujer se levantaba muy temprano a seguir con su trabajo, de hecho había veces en que ni siquiera iba a dormir a la cama junto a él cosa que incrementaba su molestia aún más; se iba a trabajar con cara malhumorada y al regresar todo estaba tal cual lo dejó, Hanji metida en su estudio.

La situación comenzaba a molestarle más pero sabía que era algo a lo que se atenía cuando más jóvenes ella le había expresado emocionada que quería dedicarse a la investigación en el área biológica lo cual significaba para él que habría temporadas en que no la tendría rondándolo como mosquito queriendo succionar su sangre. Y estaba bien, darse un respiro de cada quien a veces era saludable más cuando vivían juntos, necesitaban su espacio, la cosa es que saber que ella estaba en el mismo espacio y no verla le fastidiaba demasiado. Decidió que ese día ya había sido suficiente, no por el hecho de no querer que Hanji siguiese haciendo lo que más le apasionaba, por supuesto que no… él era secretamente su admirador número uno y la persona que más la apoyaba en toda la vida, sino porque ese desgaste a veces era demasiado para ella y no quería que volviese a desmayarse como ocasiones pasadas por no dormir nada.

Se levantó del sillón dejando a un lado el periódico que había estado leyendo y se dirigió al estudio, no se molestó en tocar la puerta, solamente entró encontrando a la castaña sentada redactando algo en la computadora a la par que leía referencias de uno de los tantos libros de ahí, el lugar era un desastre claramente pero eso no le importó en ese momento al quisquilloso de Levi y su exigencia por la limpieza. Se acercó a ella y olfateó su cabello, definitivamente llevaba cinco días encerrada ahí, la higiene era algo importante también; arrastró su silla de ruedas despegándola de la computadora y con voz demandante dijo —Necesitas un baño.

Hanji que apenas había captado todo saliendo de su concentración del trabajo, lo miró a los ojos y soltó una sonrisa incómoda —Tienes razón.

La ayudó a levantarse de la silla acolchonada en la que inclusos se había marcado su trasero por la gran cantidad de horas que había pasado allí, ella se estiró sintiendo deliciosamente como sus huesos se reacomodaban y tronaba su cuello, definitivamente necesitaba alejarse de esa incómoda posición por un momento. La tomó de la mano y la guio directamente al baño de su habitación, la sentó en el retrete mientras abría la llave del agua caliente y fría dejando que la tina se llenase a una temperatura agradable. Hanji sólo se limitaba a contemplarlo sin decir nada, observaba sus movimientos y facciones, siempre le había parecido fascinante el poder apreciarlo de esa manera, sereno pero con un remolino por dentro.

Mientras la tina se llenaba él se acercó a ella y comenzó a desvestirla, la mujer se dejó hacer la voluntad de él, se lo debía por causarle tantas molestias y preocupaciones en los últimos días; cuando ella estuvo completamente desnuda fue turno de él para quitarse la ropa y quedar a la par de Hanji. La tomó de la mano guiándola a la tina, cerró las llaves del agua y ambos entraron a la tina sentándola enfrente de él con la fina espalda de ella exponiéndose a sus ojos. Le mojó el cabello para después colocarle champú y comenzar a tallarlo dejándolo completamente limpio, aprovechó para darle un leve masaje en su cabeza que la relajó demasiado, se sentía tan adorada cuando Levi tenía ese tipo de atenciones con ella; enjuagó el cabello para proseguir con lo demás. Hanji se aseó por delante y Levi se encargó de toda la parte trasera.

Cuando acabaron no les importó que el agua estuviese enfriándose, de hecho no les molestaba. La mujer se recostó en el pecho fornido de él, Levi la abrazó de la cintura para pegarla más. Esos eran los momentos que a ambos más les gustaba además del sexo, aquellos momentos íntimos llenos de placeres sublimes.

—Hoy sí dormirás conmigo —casi ordenó Levi recargándose en la cabeza de ella. Hanji sonrió y se movió un poco para buscar sus labios. Claro que dormiría con él.


End file.
